It is well known to utilize batteries, for example alkaline batteries, to power electronic dispensers to cause operation of motors and perform other functions, an example being motor driven paper towel dispensers. On motor start, the initial stall current typically demands more than ten times the steady state operating current. This current demand places huge draw requirements on the batteries, shortening the overall life span of the batteries.